


What happens in fan-fiction stays in fan-fiction… Right?

by blowmeharry, captainhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanception?, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, OT3, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn, Niall, and Liam discover a one-shot written about them, they can’t stop themselves from acting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in fan-fiction stays in fan-fiction… Right?

Niall’s eyes flashed as the browser was pulled up on his macbook pro. He sighed in boredom as Liam made his way over to him.

“What are you doing, Nialler?” Liam asked as he sat next to the blonde, slowly fading to brown, haired boy.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Niall said in slight exasperation.

“Let me see.” Liam pulled the laptop over to his lap and typed “tumblr.com” into the address box. “Oh, you’re already logged in.”

“Whoa, let’s not.” Niall tried to take the computer away from Liam, but he kept clicking.

“Whatsanelounor? Ha! That’s actually really funny.”

“Thanks…” Niall said nervously, trying to get him away from his dashboard.

“Blowmeharry? Who are these people?”

“That’s Louis. Oh man, don’t tell him I told you his URL!”

“He sure reblogs a lot of porn…” Liam observed, scrolling down the page.

“Guess he’s into that, I don’t know.” Niall tried to get his computer back into his possession again.

“Wait, what is this? Zaniam one shot?”  Liam refused to give up his grasp on Niall’s macbook, pushing the Irishman to the side before glancing at the screen again. “Zaniam? Is that… you, me, and Zayn?”

“What, how would I know? I don’t read these things!” Niall could feel the blush forming on his face. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Liam click “read more.”

Silence fell between the two as they instantaneously began reading to themselves. Liam’s eyes flicked up to see Zayn sitting silently, texting on his phone. His eyes returned to the screen, but his mind wandered, imagining Zayn playing his role in the one-shot. Niall couldn’t help but squirm slightly as the literature became more graphic, and clothing was removed.

“Wow, this person is really good at writing,” Liam commented as he unintentionally scooted closer to Niall.

“Yeah, really good,” Niall let out his breaths carefully, trying not to let out how turned on he was getting.

“Do you think that’s even possible?” Liam asked casually as he read the next passage.

“I’m not sure. That’s really creative, anyhow.” Niall took note of how close the other boy was, not making it any easier for him. He felt a pulsing under his skin that radiated towards his crotch, causing more uncomfortable thoughts. He shifted slightly, and the laptop nearly toppled off of Liam’s lap.

Liam reacted quickly and caught it, catching Niall’s eyes before leaning over his lap as he did so. Niall took in the smug grin from the other boy who had most obviously felt his hard on.

“What are you two doing over there?” Zayn looked up from his phone finally when the laptop catastrophe had caused so much noise.

“Nothing,” Liam hastily said, sitting up with the laptop settled evenly on both of the boys’ laps. Liam was closer to Niall than before. Niall couldn’t help the cheeky grin that crawled across his face when they made eye contact.

There was the sound of a chair squeaking against the floor along with the distinct sound of clothes brushing together as Zayn made his way over to them, sitting in the (barely) empty space between them. His eyes darted to the screen, frowning when the title jumped out at him.

“What are you reading?” He finally brought himself to ask, though he already had a pretty good idea.

“We don’t know, it just sort of popped up.” Liam lied casually.

“Yeah, we were just about to exit…” Niall began to say, but his eyes were still glued to the words on the screen. It was going into detail on how Zayn was entering Niall, graphically describing the noises spilling out of both of their mouths.

“Wow, this is intense.” Zayn said, his words almost getting caught in his mouth. Zayn moved Liam’s hand so he could scroll down in order to read more, but his hand lingered longer than necessary.  

Liam’s breath hitched as the contact was made, every nerve in his body completely aware of the two warm bodies on either side of him. He watched the screen briefly before averting his attention to his friends, unable to take apart what was real and what was not.

Liam missed the exchanged looks between Niall and Zayn, when suddenly lips were smashed into both sides of his neck, the laptop falling carelessly to the floor. Niall’s fingers tangled into Liam’s shirt while Zayn’s hands worked their way to his zipper.

Niall moved his lips up to Liam’s jaw and finished at his mouth, urgently kissing the other boy. Zayn joined them, fighting for attention from the two other boys at once. Lips grazed together, hands everywhere, clothes falling from their bodies and onto the floor.

As if reenacting what they’ve read, Niall dropped to his knees and arched himself to catch Zayn’s length into his mouth, Liam’s following right after. With both of them in his mouth, he was overwhelmed with anticipation and a bit of uneasiness; he wasn’t sure what to do with even one cock.

Liam and Zayn kissed as Niall worked out what to do with what had been put before him. He grabbed onto Zayn’s shaft and began pumping. He bobbed his head up and down on Liam’s, trying to maintain an equal rhythm. Liam tangled his fingers into Niall’s hair, moaning deeply as Zayn nibbled and sucked at the nape of his neck. Zayn lowered himself to Niall’s level and helped the other boy with his work on Liam’s cock.

Niall sighed loudly, pushing himself out of the other boys’ grasps. “Guys, what are we doing?”

Liam grabbed onto the Irishman’s knees, leaning his entire weight over him. He slowly came down on him, eying Niall carefully before pressing his lips to the tip of his length.

“You tell me.”

Any words that Niall had prepared were lost in the mess of goo his brain turned into when Liam took him into his mouth. Moans spurred out of him, and he was soon dissolved to whimpers and shouts once Zayn pressed into him.

“Wait, are you-” Niall began to ask, his eyes widening slightly.  

“I brought a condom,” Zayn assured him, slapping his bum encouragingly. “Now shut up and take it like a man.”

“But, I-” Niall started to say, his voice shaky due to nervousness.

“Shh,” Liam crooned into Niall’s ear as he stroked his hair.

Liam leaned into Niall, kissing him for comfort as Zayn continued his endeavor.

“Urgh…” Niall groaned when Zayn plunged deeper into him. “Fuck me.”

“Does it hurt, Nialler?” Liam asked softly as his nose skimmed Niall’s jawline.

“Yeah. A bit…” he said through heavy breaths. Hands grabbed his sides, Zayn’s attempt to hold onto him to get better leverage.

Zayn pulled himself out completely, leaving Niall barely a second to recover before shoving everything in, eliciting a whimper from Niall. Zayn chuckled to his amusement, picking up the pace. Slowing himself down, he felt a sharp pain jabbing him from behind until he turned around and felt Liam’s lips over his.

Liam thrusted himself into Zayn, putting the threesome fully into play. Difficult as it was, they were able to keep a steady pace and keep their bodies moving together. Whimpers scattered the room, hairs were pulled, lips were biting down to hold back the moans, and overall, it was a total hot mess.

Niall worked himself, flicking his wrist hastily and in sync with the other boys. Zayn bounced inside him, hitting his sweet spot again and again, the motion driving him mad and dissolving him to nothing.

With shaky breaths, Niall managed to utter, “I’m gonna come” which immediately led the other two to thrust faster than before, making it impossible for Niall to keep his mouth shut. Zayn was beginning to lose it himself, taking Liam from behind and having Niall in front.

Liam pulled out first, the others following his action. Pulling off his condom, he worked himself over Niall’s mouth, spilling everything he had over his face and into those dirty blonde - almost brown locks of hair. Niall came next, managing to spill over both of the boys’ stomachs, sighing in bliss when he finished.

Zayn began to work himself, but somehow Liam’s mouth found his length, sucking on him fast enough to cause him to burst. Niall kissed him passionately as Zayn rode his orgasm, his release filling Liam’s mouth as all three of them collapsed onto each other.

Liam lifted himself off the ground, pressing his lips to Niall’s for no particular reason. Zayn stroked his fingertips against Liam’s back, sighing in satisfaction. The kissing commenced as they all shared the same thought: That was the best sex they’d ever had.

Suddenly a crashing sound brought an end to their fantasy, causing all three of them to jump frantically.

“Be careful, Harry! One day you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Sorry.” Harry said as he swiped his swoopy fringe from his eyes; they widened when he looked up to see the three naked bodies scrambling to get clothes back on.

“Well, well. What do we have here, eh?” Louis fought the chuckles that threatened to erupt.

“Um, well,” Niall tried to wipe the sticky mess from his face with his hand.

“That’s not going to come out of your hair without a shower,” Harry commented to Niall.

“Trust him, he has experience,” Louis remarked, gaining a slap on the shoulder from the curly-haired boy.

“Well, erm… We’ll leave you three to… clean up.” Harry added as he grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him toward their room.

Zayn looked at Niall first, and Niall looked at Liam until the three of them were staring at each other bashfully. Nobody spoke because saying anything at this point was painfully awkward. They were all too busy questioning what had happened and  _why._

Liam chuckled under his breath, walking toward the pile of clothes on the ground. He dressed himself quickly without making any contact with the other two. He headed over to the open laptop, which had turned off at this point.

The screen still showed the fan-fiction, the words somehow turning him on even after what had occurred.

“Well?” He heard Niall say from behind.

Liam turned around, staring at him briefly before looking over at Zayn, deciding maybe this wasn’t so awkward after all.

“You heard him. Let’s clean up.”

“Wait a second.” Niall frowned, walking over to the laptop. The realization hit him fast and had his frown growing wider. “Why was  _Louis_ reading this?” 


End file.
